friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 6
Dziewczyna właśnie wróciła ze szkoły, witając się z rodzicami wbiegła do swojego pokoju. Rzuciła plecak na łóżko i sama na nie padła. Zaczęła rozmyślać, o swoim chłopaku, o Biedroblogu, o szkole i pracy domowej. W końcu, gdy chwilę odpoczęła zabrała się za robienie zadań. -OMG, tak mi się nie chcę tego robić.- Westchnęła męczeńsko i oparła głowę na swojej dłoni. Po chwili przeszedł ją dreszcz, odwróciła się i ujrzała otwarte okno.- Dziwne...przecież było zamknięte, albo mi się tylko wydawało.- Chcąc, nie chcąc, wstała z zamiarem zamknięcia okna i tym samym pozbawienia się przeciągu. Gdy już to zrobiła, dostrzegła na parapecie szkatułkę. Była z drewna o odcieniu hebanowym i miała złote zdobienia. Podniosła ją i obejrzała z każdej strony. Do jej głowy wpadła myśl, że może dostała ją od mamy, ale od razu się jej pozbyła. Gdyby tak było, jej rodzicielka dawałaby jej różne wskazówki, typu: Nie zauważyłaś czegoś w swoim pokoju? Lub. Zauważyłam, w twoim pokoju małą zmianę. Tym razem tak nie było, więc na pewno nie dostała tego od matki. Usiadła na swoim łóżku i postawiła pudełeczko na kolanach. Wzięła je w swoje dłonie, po czym otworzyła. W szkatułce na czerwonej poduszce, był złoty łańcuszek z biało czerwoną zawieszką, kształtem przypominającą haczyk. Bardzo spodobał jej się podarek, więc nie ociągając się podeszła do lustra i podnosząc włosy, założyła naszyjnik. Nagle zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego, przed oczami pojawiło jej się pomarańczowe światło, przez, które musiała przymknąć powieki. Po chwili zniknęło, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się małe pomarańczowe stworzenie. Miało małe ciałko i dużą główkę, w porównaniu do ciałka oczywiście, na której spoczywała para króliczych uszu, stworzonko posiadało również lisi ogon. -Witaj, Alya.- Dziewczyna patrzyła na stworzenie kilka sekund, po czym przerażona zaczęła się cofać. -Aaaaa, co to ma być?!- Cofała się dopuki nie natrafiła na ścianę. -Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobię. -Nie no, to chyba są jakieś jaja. Mam zwidy, czy co? Tak w ogóle, to skąd wiesz kim jestem? -Zacznijmy od tego, że to nie są żadne jaja i nie przewidziało ci się. Po prostu uspokuj się i podejdź do mnie.- Alya wykonała polecenie stworzenia i spokojna usiadła wraz z,, pomarańczką na łóżku. -To mogłabyś mi wszystko wyjaśnić? Czym jesteś i skąd się tu wzięłaś i ogółem wszystko. -Oczywiście, a więc tak. Wiesz kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot, prawda? -Jasne, że wiem. -Ja jestem Pomarańczowe Kwami, Kwami Lisa... -Jesteś pewna? Wyglądasz trochę jak królik, lub zając. Poza tym co mają z tym wspólnego Biedronka i Czarny Kot? -Nie przerywaj mi! Wyjaśnie ci to.- Skarciła ją Kwami.- Załóżmy, że jest jakaś dziewczyna i posiada Kwami, oraz Miraculum, za ich pomocą może się zmienić w superbohaterkę, w tym przypadku Biedronkę. Tak samo z Czarnym Kotem. Miraculum, to coś takiego jak magiczna biżuteria, która wchłania kwami, przez co pozwala się zmieniać. Jestem Rokki, od dzisiaj jestem twoją Kwami. -Czekaj, czekaj. Ale jak to? Nie prosiłam o żadną Kwami, czy Miraculum. -Myślisz, że Biedronka prosiła? Została wybrana, tak jak ty. Po prostu powiedz, czy się zgadzasz? -Co się stanie, jeśli się nie zgodzę? -Wtedy, Miraculum Lisa przestanie działać, ponieważ od kiedy założyłaś ten wisiorek jestem z tobą połączona i nie mogę zmienić właściciela do jego śmierci. -To znaczy, że nie mam wyboru?- Mimo tego, że znała odpowiedź, zadała to pytanie. Kwami pokręciło głową na boki, natomiast dziewczyna męczeńsko westchnęła.- No dobra. To jak mam się przemienić? -Wystarczy, że powiesz: Transformacja, ale możesz sama coś wymyślić.- Okularnica zaczęła się zastanawiać, a po chwili szczęśliwa zawołała. -Mam! Rokki, pokaż kitę!- Kilka chwil później Kwami została wciągnięta do naszyjnika, a dziewczyna zniknęła w pomarańczowym świetle. Minęło kilkanaście sekund nim wszystko ustało. Okularnica podeszła do lustra i zaczęła się przeglądać. Jej strój był pomarańczowy, z białymi i czarnymi zdobieniami. Był to kombinezon z lśniącego, obścisłego materiału, na biodrach miała przewiązany ten sam materiał, tyle, że on wyglądał jak lisi ogon. Ogółem tworzyło to spódniczkę wyglądającą jak wymieniona wcześniej część ciała tego zwierzaka. Na nogach miała wysokie czarne kozaki, sięgające do kolan. Z jej twarzy zniknęły okulary, a zamiast nich pojawiła się maska. Ponad to jej włosy z ombre, zmieniły kolor na czarny i zostały związane przy końcach. -Łał, ale to...niesamowite.- Powiedziała dziewczyna powoli ilustrując swój nowy wygląd. -Prawda? Muszę cię jeszcze nauczyć jak wykorzystywać broń i swoją super moc.- Odezwał się piskliwy głosik w jej głowie. -No dobra, ale poczekaj.- Mówiąc to uchyliła drzwi.-Mamo, idę spać!- Krzyknęła, chciała mieć pewność, że nikt nie przeszkodzi jej w szkoleniu. -Doskonale, Alya. Jest już późno, ale muszę cię nauczyć tego jak najszybciej, dlatego wyskakuj przez okno i znajdź jakieś ustronne miejsce.- Nastolatka niepewnie podeszła do okna, otworzyła je i rozejrzała się, po czym wyskoczyła i za chwilę znalazła się na dachu. Zaczęła biegać i skakać po domach, starając się by nikt jej nie zauważył. W końcu dotarła na plac w pobliżu Luwru, nie było tam prawie żadnych budynków mieszkalnych, a o tej godzinie i tak każdy spał. -Dobrze, teraz czas na lekcję. Przy udzie masz swoją broń. Weź ją.- Dziewczyna wykonała polecenie i niepewna spojrzała na przedmiot.- Coś się stało? -Nie nic, tylko, jak mam walczyć fletem. Nawet nie potrafię na nim grać. -Hahaha, a myślisz, że Czarny Kot na codzień potrafi machać kijkiem? Spokojnie, to jest zdolność, którą daje ci przemiana. Po prostu zagraj.- Nadal nie przekonanana, uniosła instrument i przyłożyła ustnik do ust. Po chwili ku zdziwieniu z instrumentu zaczęła się wydobywać przepiękna melodia. -O ja cię, ale to super. -Nie ekscytuj się, tylko słuchaj. Ten flet, za twoim rozkazem może się zmienić w łuk. Widzisz te igiełki, które są w niego wbite? Pomyśl, że instrument zmienia się w łuk, a igły w strzały.- Nastolatka wykonała polecenie, a po chwili zamiast fletu w rękach trzymała łuk, natomiast na jej plecach pojawił się kołczan z strzałami.- Wyceluj i...strzel.- W jej głowie pojawił się stanowczy szept Kwami. Wycelowała w kosz na śmieci, oddalony o kilkaset metrów, i ku zdziwieniu...trafiła. -Widziałaś Rokki? Trafiłam! -To kolejna zaleta bycia superbohaterką, zawsze trafiasz. No chyba, że cel się rusza, wtedy masz niemałe utrudnienie. Jest jeszcze pewna super moc, o której ci wspominałam, ale jeśli ją użyjesz, pozostanie ci pięć minut do ponownej przemiany. Spójrz na zawieszkę, masz na niej pięć białych pasków. Po użyciu super ataku, powoli zaczną znikać... -Wiem jak to działa. W końcu jestem fanką Biedronki. -Hahahaha, no dobrze. W takim razie wracaj do domu. Ach, jeszcze coś, po ponownej przemianie tracę siły i muszę coś zjeść. -Serio?! A co to jest? -Może cię to zdziwi, ale kocham listki mięty. -Lis, kocha liście mięty. Jak widać od dziś moja torba będzie mieć ziołowy zapaszek.- W jej głowie pojawił się słodki chichot. Ona już była przy swoim domu. Po chwili wskoczyła do swojego pokoju, zamknęła okno i wycieńczona położyła się spać, a obok niej jej nowa przyjaciółka. Nazajutrz z rana przyszła do niej rodzicielka, z zamiarem obudzenia jej. -Alya, słoneczko. Obudź się.- Niestety nastolatka była zbyt zmęczona wczorajczym dniem, nagle do jej głowy wpadł szatański pomysł. -Mamo, źle się czuję...głowa mnie boli.- Wypowiedziała, wysilając się na zmęczony ton głosu. Jej mama spojrzała się na nią. -Rzeczywiście jesteś blada. Może zostaniesz dziś w domu? Ja niestety muszę iść do pracy, ale ty odpoczywaj.- Jej matka wychodziła z pokoju, ale dziewczynie się coś przypomniało. -Ach, mamo. Mogłabyś zadzwonić do Nino, żeby po mnie nie przychodził. -Oczywiście, kochanie.- Kobieta zeszła na dół i chwyciła telefon, wybrała numer chłopaka swojej córki i czekała, aż odbierze. Po kilku sygnałach w słuchawce odezwał się głos nastolatka. -Halo, Nino? Z tej strony mama Alyi, dzwonię, ponieważ Alya nie czuję się najlepiej i prosi, byś po nią nie przychodził. ~Współczuje. Ja niestety i tak nie mógłbym po nią przyjść, bo sam nie czuję się najlepiej. -W takim razie, życzę ci zdrowia. ~Ja pani córce też. -Dziękuję, przekażę jej. Jutro powinna już pójść do szkoły. ~Ja też powinienem poczuć się lepiej. -Więc, dowidzenia Nino. -I nawzajem, proszę pani.- Kobieta rozłączyła się i krzycząc dziewczynie, że chłopak życzy jej zdrowia wyszła z domu. Alya podniosła się z łóżka, była cała obolała, a gdy ujrzała, że nie ma obok niej Kwami, również zdenerwowana. -Rokki? Rokki?!- Zaniepokojona zaczęła wołać przyjaciółkę. -Tu jestem, Alya.- Z za zasłonki wyleciało stworzonko i usadowiło się obok nastolatki na poduszce.- Schowałam się przed twoją mamą. -Och, rozumiem. -Cieszysz się? -Z czego? -Z tego, że jesteś teraz obrońcą Paryża. -Nie wiem, ale cieszę się, że będę walczyć u boku moich idoli. Nie mogę się doczekać pierwszej walki i momentu gdy wykorzystam swoją super moc. -Na razie odpoczywaj. Jesteś zmęczona treningiem, a przed walką musisz być pełna sił. -Masz rację.- Położyła się ponownie na łóżku i oddała się w objęcia Morfeusza, przedtem mówiąc swojej przyjaciółce ciche dobranoc. -Dobranoc... Volpina.- Kwami położyła się obok nastolatki, tak jak to zrobiła poprzedniej nocy i usnęła, rozmyślając o nowych przygodach jakie czekają na tę młodą dziewczynę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach